blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Brandt Michael Aarons
Brandt Micheal Aarons was born on May 22, 2009, the younger of a set of twins born to Kendra Aarons - Kendra Blaine at the time - and Michael Blaine. While he was raised separately from his twin, Brody, Brandt's personality is the opposite of his brother's. Brandt is very focused and logical, even under stress he retains his calm state of mind in order to find a way out of the situation. In fact, it has been seen that if Brandt losing control of his emotions can be a bad thing as shown by his temporary transformation into Dark Brandt after recieving his powers. This is, however, an extreme example as the transformation was also aided by his uncontrolled new power of empathy. Brandt has only recently begun learning magic, his powers being bound until the death of Michael Blaine. The twins were separated by their father in an attempt to protect them from a curse on their family line. After breaking the curse on their family with Brody, a break that required Brody's death and has led to Brody's new status as a whitelighter, Brandt had become charged with carrying on the Blaine line of magic and raising the next generation of Gemini Twins, his son and daughter Kameron and Rabecca. While doing this he continues to study at SFU to become an actor. Powers & Abilities Original Powers Brandt's first two powers were pyrokinesis and empathy. He had these powers from birth, though he didn't learn about them until he was 19 years old. Prior to that they had been bound by his father, Michael Blaine, but the binding broke following Michael's death in 2029. Empathy Empathy was the first power Brandt discovered after his powers became unbound. Melinda Halliwell, who became one of Brandt's early magical friends, helped him break his power of empathy free from it's binding. Initially his power was very uncontrolled, and when pushed too far Brandt lost himself in the emotions and became his inner-evil, referred to as Dark Brandt. Brandt's empathy works much the same as Pheobe Halliwell's did, he senses every emotion around him but most of the time it's just a buzz, like words heard from the opposite side of a door. He can focus in on the emotions of individual people. He has also been able to use it to manipulate the power of another, doing such things as reversing the direction of an energy ball. Pyrokinesis Brandt discovered his pyrokinesis later than his empathy. Though it had been unbound along with his empathy, the emotional trigger was not present and thus the power didn't show itself. It finally was revealed when a demon attacked Brandt, purposefully trying to bring out Brandt's power and then sway Brandt to the side of evil as he technically had not chosen a side yet. This power is triggered by feelings of anger or fear in response to a threat. Brandt has used it to stop a fire as well as to create jets of fire from his hands and fireballs that he uses as an offensive attack. Conjuring Brandt's ability to conjure was the first power he gained that he didn't have from the start. When it first appeared, he was having dinner with Trevor and Brody in his apartment, an attempt on Trevor's part to get to know Brandt better after he started dating Brody. Brandt conjured an athame to his hand when they needed on to cut a pie Trevor had made with. He is still currently only able to conjure athames and he has to have seen the item and be able to clearly envision it for this to work. He also currently needs a verbal command for the power to work. It is possible that he would be able to conjure other items in the future. Resurrection Resurrection is the last of Brandt's powers to be granted to him. Minerva, the Angel of Destiny, herself came down to tell Brandt about this ability and administer a test to see if Brandt was ready for the power. The test, in the end, was seeing whether he would choose a selfless act over a more selfish one. In the end Brandt chose to save the innocent Helaena over saving his brother Brody, learning only after this that Brody's committing of the ultimate sacrifice, dying to save Brandt and break the curse on their family, allowed him to become a whitelighter. Brandt's resurrection power is currently his most limited power. He cannot bring a person back if they had been dead for longer than a certain length of time. He can only save one person at a time, and he must wait a certain length of time between resurrecting people. History Before the Magic Michael Blaine and Kendra Aarons divorced shortly after the birth of Brandt and Brody. The reason for this divorce has never been revealed, but it resulted in the splitting up of the twins. It can be assumed that it may have been manufactured by Michael as it is later revealed that splitting the twins up was his idea, a way of trying to protect Brandt and Brody from the curse that had plagued the Blaine line of magic for several generations. Whatever the case, Michael bound Brandt's powers before leaving. While Michael remained a part of Brandt's life, visiting on occasion and staying in contact, he never told Brandt about magic, thus Brandt grew up not knowing about that part of himself. Kendra remarried once during Brandt's childhood as she wouldn't have adopted his older brother, Daniel, when she couldn't really afford to raise Brandt by herself. This husband also did not stick around for reasons unknown. She continued dating after that since Brandt's younger brother, Carter, is his half-brother through Kendra. Since Brandt never mentions having a step dad, it is safe to assume Carter's father didn't stick around either. In fact, the very fact that Brandt mentions that he was mostly raised by Daniel and that the two of them basically raised Carter indicates that there was not a parental figure around much due to Kendra's constant work to support them and a lack of a father figure. He also admits that this may be the reason that Carter does not have a close relationship with his mother now, because Daniel and Brandt were there for him more. During his early years and on through high school Brandt developed a strong interest in the arts, particularly theater. Growing up he was in several community and high school theater productions. When he graduated from high school he headed to San Fransisco University to study theater and become an actor. Romantic Life Nothing is mentioned of Brandt's romantic life prior to the plot of Blessing. At the start of season one he was single and remained that way until just after his short stint as Dark Brandt. During a moment on the beach, debating how to patch his relationship with Brody up, he first meets the whitelighter Clara Russelle. In the next scene where she and Brandt are together, a run-in at magic school where they were both students, they begin to develop a romantic relationship. Following a scene on the beach where they sleep together, Clara disappears for a while until she returns to reveal that she is pregnant. As it was already revealed that Clara's destiny was to save the one she loves from suffering, it is assumed that Clara and Brandt are having twins and that their birth will be the break for the curse. The next time Clara appears is the scene in which Kameron and Rabecca Aarons are born. This scene, however, also marks the end of the happiness in Brandt's romantic life. Shortly after Kameron and Rabecca's birth, Tay tricks Brody into giving the twins to him, delivering the ultimatum of killing Trevor if Brody does not comply. Clara is so upset at the loss of her twins that, in the end, she kills herself. She does, however, forgive Brody for his actions as does Brandt. Family Life Several members of Brandt's family have been scene in the plot of Blessing. The first would obviously be Brody. Much of the first season is the twins building the bond of brotherhood they share. They learned how to depend on one another when they needed to and, in Brandt's case, learned how to recognize when they needed their own space. The bond of love between the twins, though tested toward the end of the season, proved strong enough to break the curse on their family formed out of an act of hatred. Brandt in Blessing Season One At the start of season one, Brandt is in his second year of college. He is still unaware of his powers, though they are emerging after the recent death of his father. The first time it is revealed that Brandt might be more than he suspects is when he witnesses a demon attack on the elemental Holden Lockheart and is attacked himself by the demon who sensed how powerful Brandt was. With the help of magical friends such as Mercy Grey, Kim Fox, and the Halliwells, Brandt's powers are unbound just before Brody arrives in San Fransisco to find his brother after being told about him by their dying father. In his first meeting with Brody, Brandt has had more than enough of the secrets kept from him. He loses control of his emotions and his empathy power. When he is unable to cope with the emotions he is feeling and his own, a darker alter ego of Brandt takes over. This darker side, referred to as Dark Brandt, is seen only a few times but is clearly the reverse of the real Brandt. Dark Brandt's stay is not long as several of Brandt's friends as well as Brody and the twins' whitelighter, Felicity Andrews, bring Brandt back to the side of good by angering him until he used his pyrokinesis, accidentally injuring Brody. Throughout the rest of the season, Brandt begins to gain control of his two original powers as well as gain a third power of conjuring, though he is still unable of controlling the full force of his empathy power aside from a few occasions. This is most likely a result of self doubt and a fear that his darker side will resurface. The main plot for Brandt during this season revolves around the Blaine family curse however, the very curse his father tried to protect Brandt and Brody from. Michael bound his powers into the two protective amulets he gave the twins, necklaces with a pendant containing the zodiac sign Gemini. This is what has kept the boys alive thus far, but they are destined to do much more than survive the curse. The season ends with Brandt and Brody breaking the curse through Brody dying to save Brandt from an attack by the darklighter Johan Dawson. It is revealed to the boys that the curse, created when one Blaine twin killed the other, could only be broken by one twin dying for another. However, Brody was always destined to be a whitelighter and in dying to save Brandt he commited the ultimate sacrifice and thus was returned to Brandt. This only occured after the test for Brandt's ressurection ability however, where he chose to save Brody's current lover, Helaena Thompson, over saving Brody, this selfless act proving that he would use the power well.